World Records
Welcome to the Hall of Records! This is a collection of records for the greatest achievements that have been accomplished in L4W games. All members should feel free to update as new records exceed old ones. To enter a new record, insert a link to where it happened and include the involved monsters, characters, players, and/or whatever is relevant to the event. Please use standard formats such as Bob (Human Fighter 9), Bloodbite the Vile (Elite Brute 11), etc. If there is any doubt whether an old record has been surpassed, please bring it up for discussion at the L4W forum before replacing the old entry. Challenge Note: Some of these records are expressed relative to level. This means a level 3 party defeating a level 8 monster is a greater challenge than a level 7 party defeating a level 11 monster (the former is party level +5, the latter party level +4). When there is a tie, consider solo monsters > elite > standard > minion. Most powerful foe defeated relative to level of party: *Algarezh Hoofchew (Elite Controller Leader 5), by a level 1 party. The killing blow was delivered by Kilbeth Serral, played by LightRailCoyote. The rest of the party consisted of: *Les Ghentel,Merenwen Galanodel,Vashik One Eye,Raiyek Meliam,Cross,Larinza Tsani,Balth,Kruk Most foes defeated in one encounter relative to party size: *2.75-to-1:11 enemies (4 goblin warriors, 5 goblin cutters and 2 goblin sharpshooters) vs. 4 PC's. Who personally defeated most? Girth, Hrav, and Quagmire dropped 3, 1 surrendered. The MMC consisted of: **Alexander Duran,Girth Snowbird,Hravoth Kortaga,Quagmire Weaselcrust *Most powerful trap or hazard deactivated relative to level: (insert trap/hazard, PC(s), and player(s)) *Most traps and hazards deactivated in one encounter: (insert number of trap and hazards, PC, and player) *Most challenging encounter won, by ratio of (XP of encounter / XP budget of party): (insert PCs, players, and other relevant information) At level 2, the Mostly Monstrous Crew (Quagmire Weaselcrust, Hrav Kortaga, Alexander Duran, and Girth Snowbird) defeated Kartharath, a young black dragon, at a ratio of 1.75. *Most powerful PC defeated relative to level of encounter: Tander and Palindrome (both level 2) were killed by griefmotes in the Closed Eye (Part 2), DM'd by covaithe. **Who dealt the "killing blow"? A griefmote in both cases *Most PCs defeated in one encounter relative to number of monsters: 2 PCs killed in a battle with 17 monsters (possibly incl 4 more "allies" who turned enemies after the party betrayed them). The Closed Eye (Part 2), DM'd by covaithe *Who personally defeated most? It may actually have been the same mote who killed both PCs - the deathblows came in both cases from mote 2 or 3. Health *Most healing given in one **action: **turn: **round: **encounter: Tander Oaksmith (Human Cleric 2), played by nerdytenor, healed +73 hp in a single encounter. He used beacon of hope to grant self and ally 9 hp each for total of +18, then used cure light wounds on self to heal to full for +12, then used healing word on an ally to heal +15, then healing word on self and second wind to heal a total of +28. *Most healing received in one **action: Ironheart (Wood Woad Warden 3), played by JoeNotCharles, received 21 points of healing in one action: 12+9 from healing word. **turn: Ironheart (Wood Woad Warden 3), played by JoeNotCharles, received 37 points of healing in one turn: 12+4 from healer's mercy, and 12+9 from healing word. **round: Woe Chinua (Human Fighter 1), played by Dunamin, received 29 hp (=7+7+6+9) after being hammered to the ground by bugbears. **... encounter: *Most temporary hit points in effect: Ts'iri (Githyanki Warlock 1), played by elecgraystone, gets 14 from Armour of Agathys, first used here. *Most times died: (insert number of times, PC, and player) Hits *Most targets hit in one (insert number of targets, PC, and player) **... action: **... turn: **... round: **... encounter: *Most times you've been hit in one (insert number of hits, PC, and player) **... action: **... turn: **... round: **... encounter: *Most consecutive hits: Woe Chinua (Human Fighter 2), played by Dunamin, has despite wielding a +2 proficiency weapon amazingly managed to hit 17 times in a row! [1], [2] (DM confirmation while InvisibleCastle.com was down), [3], [4],[5], [6], [7] [8], [9], [10], [11], [12], [13], [14], [15], [16] (16 & 17). *Most consecutive attacks dodged: (insert number of hits, PC, and player) *Most consecutive misses: Ashir (Genasi Wizard 1), played by renau1g, had a terribly disappointing 8 miss in a row streak in Mal's Trapped in Hell's Basement Adventure - 4 misses, 2 more misses, 1 additional miss, 1 additional miss Distance *Longest distance moved in one turn: Ironheart used Form of the Fearsome Ram to gain speed 8, and then did a double run plus an action point to charge, moving 28 squares (andk killing his target!) Desolation Island *Longest distance jumped: (insert distance, PC, and player) *Highest obstacle jumped over: (insert height, PC, and player) *Highest wall climbed (or similar): (insert height, PC, and player) *Longest distance you’ve moved a foe forcefully in one (insert distance, foe, PC, and player) **... action: **... turn: *Longest distance you’ve been moved forcefully in one (insert distance, foe, PC, and player) **... action: **... turn: Punishment *Most damage dealt in one **... action: 110 damage, Raijin, johnmeier1. Hit 3 enemies with Lightning Breath while under Promise of Storm and Elemental Echo, one critical hit. "Until First Light" [19] **... turn: 141 damage by Kane, Whirling Frenzy + AP + Feral Might+ Whirling Step = dead bad guys. "Lord Byron's Lost Silver" [20] **... round: 141 damage by Kane, Whirling Frenzy + AP + Feral Might+ Daily Crit = dead bad guys. "Lord Byron's Lost Silver" [21] **... encounter: 270 damage, Kane, renau1g. Fight featuring a 43 HP crit and a 78 HP burst 1, plus other sundry damage. "Lord Byron's Economic Woes" [22]; [23]; [24]; [25]; [26];[27]; [28] *Most damage taken by an individual in one **... action: **... turn: Tristan (Elf Avenger 1), played by Lord Sessadore, was hit by an earth elemental for a total of 52 damage in the elemental's turn (here). Not surprisingly, he died as a result. **... round: Blade (Deva Avenger 1), played by renau1g, was hit by concentrated fire for a total of 72 damage (here). Like Tristan above, Blade died at the elemental's hands. Dextyr failed to keep all the strikers alive **... encounter: Atreus D'torian (Human Rogue 2), played by Atriden, took 84 damage in the battle that wiped out half his party. [29], [30] *Most damage taken by an adventuring party in one **Turn: **Round: **Encounter: The Punishment Patrol of the Closed Eye got halfway TPK'd, as a result taking a total of 276 damage. [31], [32], [33], [34]. *Most times been bloodied in one encounter: Atreus (Human Rogue 2), played by Atriden, was bloodied 5 times in a fight against loads of undeads. [35] *Most times knocked unconscious in one encounter: Kamotz (Shifter Cleric 1), played by CaBaNa, was beat into submission while defending his god three times here, here, and here. *Most conditions in effect simultaneously (PHB p277): Ikni (played by covaithe) was blind, dazed, immobilized, and prone here. Miscellaneous *Most consecutive saves made: Woe Chinua (Human Fighter 2), played by Dunamin, has made 5 successful saves in a row. [36], [37], [38], [39], [40]. *Most consecutive saves failed: Jax (Kobold Rogue 2), played by Dekana, has failed 4 saves in a row. [41], [42], [43], [44]. Papolstaanas (Kobold Battlemind 3), played by Mewness, has just equaled this record. We'll see if he surpasses it. Are kobolds just unlucky? *Most immediate actions triggered by the same event: (insert number of actions, creatures, players and DM that were involved) *Longest chain of actions triggering sequentially off each other: A goblin's movement triggered a readied charge by Woe Chinua, which in turn triggered two readied ranged attacks, in The Closed Eye (DM covaithe) *Most targets simultaneously (insert number, PC, and player) **... marked: Raiyek Meliam (Elf Paladin 1), played by Lord Sessadore, had 3 targets marked simultaneously here. **... cursed: *Most consecutive skill checks succeeded in one (insert number, PC, and player) **... skill challenge: **... adventure: *Most natural 20s rolled on a d20 in one (insert number, PC, and player) **... turn: **... round: **... encounter: *Most natural 1s rolled on a d20 in one (insert number, PC, and player) **... turn: Tenchuu rolled 3 1s in a row for Jin here in Land Ho! Two Twin Strikes, using an action point for the second, and finally connecting on the 4th roll. **... round: Guess Tenchuu gets this one too. **... encounter: Oh, by the way. Tenchuu's previous attack in the same encounter also resulted in rolling a natural 1, which he elegantly posted as "1d20+8-2=1" for a grand total of 4 1s in the encounter (consecutively I might add), and this is only the 4th round of combat with all enemies still alive. I'm likely to update this one. **First 4eEnworld Member to post a thread and get no reply: Dimsdale's thread: GenCon stories: Past and Present Category:L4W